The Imagination Device
by natsuxlucyONLY
Summary: There is a device that is able to go into a person's imagination and you can do everything in it. That place is called the tesseract and the device is called TID. The TID was invented so that a certain group of people can kidnap any person in the world using his own imagination. This time they are supposed to kidnap a certain heir to a certain company.
1. The Job

**_What will happen if you can't get out of your imagination?_**

**_What if you can't wake up from a nightmare?_**

**_There is nothing you can do... Or can you do something?_**

**A group of people wanted to bring the Dragneel Co. down.**

**But what if the plan has to do with the imagination?**

**The group created a device that can go through a person's imagination and see it's thoughts.**

**But if they don't go out of that realm in time, their lives are going to be in danger.**

**But if they die in that realm, they will go to a deeper realm and there is a probability that they will stay there for years, decades, or even centuries.**

**But their leader, Gray Fullbuster had a dream, a dream that can kill him in that realm. A past, that can let him stay there for the rest of his life.**

**Will they survive in that realm? Find out in The Imagination Device!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S**

**This is my first story :)**

**P.P.S**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL :) :) :)**

**NOW LET'S GET THIS STORY ROLLING!**

* * *

"What do you want, boss?" A dark figure asked to the famous business man, Lyon Bastia.

"I only want you to destroy the Dragneel Co. They are ruining my business." The famous business man said while holding a glass of wine.

"What do I get in return?" The dark figure said harshly, not caring about what the business man said earlier.

"Hmmmmm... all you can get in return is that since you have been in lots of crimes and you just broke out of jail, I can free you using my money. Sounds good?" Lyon said while holding LOTS of cash.

"Sure, I'll use my team to put that company's CEO, Igneel Dragneel to his knees!" The figure said.

"No! Do not do anything to the CEO! I want you to steal the code in a safe that contains the will of Igneel Dragneel since he is very sick and is going to die in the near future." Lyon explained.

" Uh, okay... Lyon can I ask you something?" The figure asked.

"Sure what?" Lyon answered.

"One: How can we steal the code? Two: Where is the safe? Three: Can we use the device that transports us to the imagination of a person? Four: We will need Levy on this job, so is she allowed? And five: What will we do with the will?" The figure asked one at a time.

"Hmmmm... One: Kidnap his son, Natsu Dragneel and torture him until he says the code. Two: I don't know, ask Natsu Dragneel. Three: Sure, but make sure you won't die in there, 'kay? Four: Since you really need Levy in this one, sure. Five: Since you are you THE device, go into the realm and torture him there. Then go to his memory and in the nearest hotel. But be careful, you will need to convince him to remember the time when you kidnapped him and tortured him but don't let him remember your faces. That is all." Lyon said swiftly, but taking a breath every 5 seconds.

"Sure, I'll now go to the team." The figure said before he closed the door.

_Good Luck, Gray. _

* * *

**YAY! Chapter one is done! I am so happy! Well, I hoped you like it so far.**

**Please continue reading!**

**And please review! **


	2. The Flashback

**OK PEOPLE! I AM BACK!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I was shouting out loud: "OMG! SOMEONE REVIEWED!":) I get OA sometimes... **

**ANYWAY This is already the second chapter! **

**Now let the story... BEGIN! **

* * *

_Gray was walking to the team's headquarters. Thinking on how in the world will they kidnap Natsu Dragneel, heir of the Dragneel Co.? _

"Argh! How in the world can we kidnap that stupid Dragneel?!" Gray shouted to no one.

"You know, you should not bang your head to the garage and talking to no one?" A girly voice said.

"Shut up Lucy, I know what I am doing" Gray said to Lucy while punching the garage's wall.

"If you want to kidnap Dragneel so badly, why not tell the WHOLE team?" Lucy asked, putting her hands on her waist.

"I was going to, but what will happen if the same thing will happen like the last job?" Gray asked, recalling what happened in the last job...

**FLASHBACK **

_They are already inside the famous model, Mirajane's imagination. All they have to do is get her to tell what is the most valuable secret of her younger sister's company._

_"I said I don't know!" Mirajane said while struggling to get out of Gray's grip._

_"All I know is that Lisanna won't tell me since it is a secret! Happy?!" Mirajane said._

_"NO. None of us will be happy unless you tell us the secret!" Lucy said while sitting down watching Mirajane suffer._

_"Ok! Lisanna told me it is in a safe, but I don't know the combination and where is the safe!" Mirajane said since she REALLY needed to get out of here to tell Lisanna that somebody wanted to destroy her corporation!_

_"So... Tell us the combination since your brother here already told us the location of the safe." Laxus said while throwing a white-haired boy to Mirajane._

_"ELFMAN!" Mirajane shouted while trying to go near Elfman. But since she was handcuffed, she can't even touch her brother._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ELFMAN?!" Mirajane shouted at them. Her face is pure with rage, she was mad since she saw some cuts and some bruises on Elfman._

_"Having fun, Gray?" A scary, girly voice said._

_"Wait is that you...?" Gray answered while turning his head to his right, scared of who that might be._

_"Yes Gray, did you miss Juvia?" The girl, Juvia said._

_"JUVIA?!" Gray was surprised, he knew that Juvia was dead! He just knew it!_

_"Did you miss me? Come give your wife a hug." Juvia said scarily that even Laxus was scared._

_"Who is this girl?" Mirajane asked, scared that she might be a zombie from the dead since she was REALLY scary._

_"I am Gray's wife, Juvia." Juvia said while pointing a knife to Mirajane._

_"NOOOOO! Juvia don't do it!" Gray shouted while running to Juvia and Mirajane._

_"Goodbye, Mirajane Strauss" Juvia said, then she threw the knife to Mirajane and it hit her heart, that result that they had to go to a DEEPER realm to get Mirajane back... _

**FLASHBACK END**

"DON'T WORRY!" Lucy said to Gray.

"Juvia won't ruin the plan AGAIN since I will design a better and a safer maze that only we know!" Lucy said with a grin.

"Fine, but I am hungry. I want to eat already." Gray said while holding his stomach.

"Sure, I am also hungry." Lucy answered while holding her stomach, too.

"Last one inside the garage won't eat anything!" Gray said, then he ran inside the garage.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted then ran also.

_We can have fun for a bit while, right?_

* * *

**YAY! Chapter two is done! Now everybody knows that Juvia is Gray's wife in the story... Oh and BTW if you want to know HOW Juvia died you must wait for the next chapter!**

**So please review! **


	3. The chase

**Two chapters in one day... AWESOME!**

**I, natsuxlucyONLY, has made two chapters in one day :) **

**Now may I introduce you to Mr. Chapter 3 :)**

* * *

Gray_ was pacing back and forth, waiting for the last member of the team to show up..._

"WHERE IN THE FREAKING WORLD IS HE?!" Gray shouted, clearly irritated.

"Gray, calm down. He is there somewhere." Lucy tried to make Gray calm down, but it was no use.

"Yea, as if he will show in 10 seconds." Laxus said. He looks calm but if you heard the tone of his voice, he is CLEARLY irritated.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0" Lucy counted down while staring at the garage door.

"I'm here." A voice said sarcastically.

"FINALLY YOU ARE HERE!" Lucy said while jumping up and down.

"Yea, Gajeel. We called you 5 hours ago and only now you showed up?" Gray asked.

"Traffic." Gajeel said blankly

"What about traffic? You don't even own a car!" Gray shouted, he was really mad at Gajeel right now, seriously.

"Okay, let's go to the base already." Lucy said to stop a fight from happening.

"Fine" Everyone except Lucy answered.

**_After 10 minutes..._**

"When did the base become so far?" Lucy said. She was tired from walking to the base, and she also notice that her surroundings were always the same.

"Why is my surroundings always the same guys?" Lucy asked.

"Guys?" Lucy asked again.

"Hello?" Lucy shouted _hello...lo...lo...lo...lo...lo_

"Echo?" Lucy whispered.

"Hahahaha!" Lucy heard some laughter...

"OH SHOOT I FELL FOR IT AGAIN!" Lucy shouted when she finally realized what was going on.

"The little bunny-girl was scared" Gajeel said then laughed.

"STOP IT AND LET'S GO INSIDE THE BASE!" Lucy shouted since she was mad at all of them.

"So... Did the maze work?" Gray said with a smirk.

"I SAID IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Lucy shouted at Gray.

"WELL TRY THAT ON LEVY!" Lucy shouted.

Silence...

"SEE?!" Lucy shouted.

_They are still scared at Levy since she has the sleep potion... hehehe..._

"I have the sleep potion here with me so who wants to drink?" Lucy said with a smirk.

They all ran inside the base while Lucy was following them holding the potion...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone except Lucy shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" Lucy did the evil laugh...

**_After 15 minutes of chasing..._**

"Lucy can you please stop it?" Gray said while panting...

"Snore..."Laxus and Gajeel were already asleep because of the potion.

"YOU NEED TO BE ASLEEP FIRST!" Lucy shouted.

"Never!" Gray shouted back..

Gray went outside the window of their base while Lucy followed him and jumped of the window also. Then Gray reached the nearby tea house and sat there pretending to be a customer, but the owner was mad and he was shouting insults at him and shoving him out of the tea house. Then Lucy spotted Gray and so Gray ran and jumped on the boxes that were blocking the way then he slid under a cart full of watermelon. Lucy also did the same things and she was getting near to Gray until...

"Yo Gray! Get inside the car!" Lyon shouted at him.

"Lyon! You saved my life!" Gray said once he was inside the car.

"Who was the girl?" Lyon asked.

"Oh that is Lucy, she is part of the team." Gray explained.

"Oh! So I have to let her in! Umm... Ms..." Lyon started.

"NO! DO NOT LET HER IN WHILE SHE IS HOLDING THE POTION!" Gray shouted. Warning him about what is Lucy holding.

"Then I confiscate the potion. Easy right?" Lyon said.

"Okay?" Gray said. He wasn't sure since it is very hard to confiscate something from Lucy...

"Ms. please go inside the car and give that bottle on your hand since that is not allowed." Lyon asked Lucy.

"Fine..." Lucy said sarcastically.

"OMG. Are you Lucy or are you an alien from another world?" Gray said in disbelief. _No one has ever confiscated something from Lucy, ever. How in the world did Lyon do that in one try? _

"So where is your base?" Lyon asked to the two of them.

"There." Both of them pointed at the BIG, SHINY BUILDING in front of them.

"Well, you have a big base." Lyon said once he was inside.

"We already had a lot of missions and with all the reward money we got, we afforded this place." Gray explained.

"So, since we are here. Now it is time to get Levy." Laxus said.

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER THREE IS DONE! NOW PLEASE, PLEASE CONTINUE READING THE STORY AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Going to Levy Part 1

**YAY! Now it is time for chapter 4!**

**Special thanks to Fairy x Hunter for giving me this idea :)**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_They are already inside their base and Lyon was buying their tickets for a flight to Philippines since Levy is staying there for a different job but they need her in this one._

"Lyon, how much longer?" Gray whined.

"Done. The flight will be on Aug. 23,2012 4:00 pm." Lyon explained.

"Wait, that is the day after tomorrow!" Lucy shouted. She was very worried since she still not yet done with the maze, the guns are not yet in shape and none of them even knew what the plan is!

"Lucy, don't worry. I already did the maze, Gajeel fixed the guns while Gray explained the plan last night." Laxus said.

"Wow, all of you did a lot last night." Lyon exclaimed.

"All of them except me!" Lucy said while frowning.

"Anyway, may I explain the plan to both of you?" Gray asked Lyon and Lucy.

"Sure" Both of them answered.

"Okay, so 4hfuafgkefvbsUIfgiwufggvweou vgwuivgaewviBViuvBAWIUBWIvba wvweifcnbrycvuyguy giwhbcxbf. Then jffdwvnvnewvebwbvejvbewvnekw jvbjewkbvewibvwebvwbvwvjkawf ciu;a9tuqo;egdhvhbvGu;owethgaLGbvagya; [EJOEG. Then we fkldfjewuivsnkfuiewnklvsiufm xnzzxcvbnmasdfghjklqwertyuio p. Finally we qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm[;,]'/.1234567890-.( The plan will be a secret, Muwhahahahaha!)

"Oh, okay." Both of them answered.

"Now, the only thing left for us to do is to activate THE device." Gajeel said.

_The whole team now went to the device and now they were fixing the device since it took a lot of damage from the last job. Laxus and Gajeel are fixing the device, Gray and Lucy are making a replica of the device while Lyon is sitting down doing nothing._

" I am bored." Lyon said while staring at the wall.

"YOU CAN HELP US FIX/MAKE THE DEVICE!" They (Gray, Lucy, Laxus, Gajeel) said in unison.

"I am a very rich business man and your boss so why do I have to help you fix or make that little device?" Lyon said.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO!" They all answered.

"Never." Lyon said while walking out of the base.

"Fine, we won't do the job anymore." Gray said while standing up and walking to the door.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'll help!" Lyon said while walking to Gray and Lucy. " I'll help make the replica."

"Very good." Gray answered, sitting down and continued making the replica.

**_ON THE DAY OF THE FLIGHT..._**

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO HIDE THE DEVICES FROM THE SECURITY?!" Lucy shouted, completely forgetting about security.

"I already made a hologram that hides the device." Laxus said while holding two hologram projectors.

"Ummm... Thanks, Laxus." Lucy said while grabbing the hologram projectors and putting them in the devices.

"Welcome." Laxus said .

**_IN THE AIRPORT..._**

_Lucy was scared that the device won't come through security..._

"What will happen if the device won't come through security?" Lucy asked Gray.

"Can you stop worrying? We only have to go through security and nothing more!" Gray said since he was already annoyed at Lucy.

"Fine." Lucy mumbled.

When the security already got Lucy's bag she froze, she was FREAKING SCARED on what will happen if they found the device. But then the security just gave the bag then Lucy walked to her team.

"That was scary." Lucy said once she finally reached her team.

"See, you're scared at everything!" Gajeel said while walking to the plane.

"Shush. We are now going inside the plane." Lyon said while climbing up the stairs.

When they finally reached the plane Lyon pointed to the first class cabin.

"First class? Are you serious?" Gray said while following Lyon.

"I am one of the richest people in the world, so I have to have the best." Lyon said with a smirk.

"Okay." Gray mumbled.

They already sat down and fastened their seatbelts.

And the plane is now ready for take-off.

"_Hello everyone, welcome to Antonov An-225 Mriya bound for Manila, Philippines."_

_Now we are finally going to Levy._

* * *

**_Yay! Chapter four is done. And now they are going to Levy!_**

**_I chose Philippines since that is my country and I love my own country! _**

**_So I hope everyone will continue reading and I hope everyone will review! _**


	5. A filler chapter :

**I AM BACK PEOPLE!**

**Sorry if I didn't update for weeks! I actually had a lot of school work and three projects so I didn't really had time. But today, I finally found some time to write! Now it is time for...(insert drum roll here) THE NEWEST CHAPTER IN MY STORY :) :) :)**

* * *

Everyone was asleep in the cabin. But Lucy was wide awake thinking about on how the Philippines looks like. She was imagining a very nice Levy talking to her. But then someone disturbed her thoughts...

"Chocolate ice cream with a cherry on top miss..." Gray mumbled

_He must be dreaming about the chocolate ice cream that he really wanted to buy a while ago at the airport..._

**FLASHBACK**

**"Our plane will arrive later. Let's just sit down and wait." Lyon said while pointing to the seats in front of them.**

**"Okay." Everyone said while sitting down.**

**"They have an ice cream store here! And they have chocolate!" Gray exclaimed while pointing to the FIC store near them.**

**"Gray, you are not a little child that gets really excited when he sees an ice cream store. Besides you already ate a full box of ice cream yesterday." Lyon said.**

**"Yup." Laxus agreed with Lyon while playing Temple Run in his IPhone.**

**"But I want it!" Gray said while running to the store.**

**"No you won't." Lucy said while grabbing Gray and putting him back to his seat.**

**Gray pouted. "It is my FAVORITE ice cream store and my FAVORITE flavor of ice cream!" Gray said while emphasising the word FAVORITE.**

**"Our plane is here. Let's go." Gajeel said while walking to the thing.(A/N I forgot what it was called! You know, that place where you go through security first then go to your plane?) **

**"AW COME ON!" Gray shouted so loud that everyone near that area were looking at him.**

**"Gray! You're embarrassing us!" Lucy said while dragging Gray to the plane.**

**"NO!" Gray said while trying to get out of Lucy's grip.**

**"Hahahaha! Very funny Fullbuster." Laxus said to Gray while laughing very hard.**

**" . . .ITE!" Gray said while running back to the airport.**

**"I said you can't!" Lucy said while grabbing Gray again and dragging him again to the airplane.**

**"NO!" Gray said while trying to get out of Lucy's grip.**

**"Hahahaha! Very funny Fullbuster." Laxus said to Gray while laughing very hard.**

**" . . .ITE!" Gray said while running back to the airport.**

**"People, stop repeating things as if it was on tape and it is stuck on replay." Gajeel said while going inside the airplane.**

**"FINE. We were just acting to see what will be your reaction." Gray explained while going straight to the airplane.**

**"SERIOSLY? THAT WAS ALL AN ACT? WE WASTED A LOT OF TIME IN THAT STUPID ACT!" Lyon shouted at them.**

**"Okay. Now let's go inside the plane." Lucy said while finally going inside the plane.**

**FLASHBACK END**

Lucy smiled at that thought. _And they didn't even know that we were just acting._

_"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are going to land in a few minutes." _

_FINALLY! WE ARE NOW NEAR TO KIDNAPPING THAT STUPID DRAGNEEL!_

* * *

**OKAY! I know that this is short, but I don't have any more time to continue typing. I will just put this as a filler chapter, I guess? Now all you have to do to make me update chapters faster is to click that tiny button called review! **


	6. LEVY!

**Hello everyone! This is me, natsuxlucyONLY! I have finally updated in MONTHS! There was a typhoon and my home was affected :( Speaking of Typhoons there will be a new typhoon that will be in the PAR ( Philippine Area of Responsibility ) and its name is Rowena. And then I thought: ****_Rowena? Wait, if you remove the A... It will be RoWen! Isn't that the couple nickname for Romeo and Wendy?_**** Then I realized that the very strong winds that the weather people said will be caused by Wendy -.-" Now I will stop blabbering about the latest Typhoon and I shall continue my story!**

* * *

_All of them finally left the plane and they took a taxi and they went to their base here in the Philippines._

"YES! I FINALLY BEATED LAXUS' SCORE IN TEMPLE RUN!" Lucy shouted while doing a fist pump in the air.

"WHAT? THAT IS IMPOSIBLE! I GOT 5 MILLION POINTS! HOW MUCH DID YOU GET?" Laxus shouted back.

"WELL I GOT 6 MILLION!" Lucy shouted back while showing her IPhone to Laxus.

Laxus snatched Lucy's IPhone, "WELL THAT IS JUST A ONE MILLION DIFFERENCE!" He shouted back and he tried breaking the IPhone.

"GIVE ME BACK MY IPHONE!" Lucy shouted back while trying to get her IPhone back.

"CAN BOTH OF YOU STOP SHOUTING AND YOU LAXUS GIVE LUCY'S PHONE BACK!" Gray and Gajeel shouted back at the same time.

"But both of you are also shouting." Lucy said in a confused tone.

"Finally I can focus in these papers." Lyon whispered.

"Ok, we are here in this... place." The driver said while shaking in fear.

"What are you so scared about?" Lucy asked.

"Oh?" The driver said in a quite girly tone.

_Wait, that's strange. I think I already heard that voice before._

"Um, excuse me. But are you by chance Levy Mcgarden?" Lucy asked since she was making sure that she IS Levy.

" Of course Lu-chan!" Levy said while turning to them and smiling.

"LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy shouted then pounced on Levy.

"LEVY?" The rest of the boys said in complete unison.

" Hello guys!" Levy said while smiling at them.

"Now that is kinda weird, but why are you the driver and why do you know how to drive?" Gray asked. He was obviously confused on why she was the driver and why she isn't doing her job right now.

"That is because I am done with my job just yesterday!" Levy said while grinning.

"WHAT? WE ALL WENT HERE FOR NOTHING?" Lyon shouted and he was clearly irritated that he had to pay a heck a lot of money for their flight!

"Do not worry, I know what the job is and I already know what to do. The Dragneel is here for a convention so he will be boarding a flight back to L.A." Levy said while trying to calm Lyon down.

"Then how did you know what our plan is?" Gajeel asked.

" Lu-chan told me last night." Levy said while pointing to Lucy.

"How nice Lucy, you are so kind." Gray said sarcastically.

"At least we don't have to explain the plan anymore!" Lucy said trying to defend herself.

"Ok, now let's go before a monster Lucy emerges and we will die, ok?" Laxus said while whispering the last part.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Lucy said while chasing Laxus around their base.

"And now let's go and eat, shall we?" Lyon said so none of them will be involved in this mess.

"Sure." Gray and Gajeel said in unison seeing that even they need to stay out of this.

"ANYOOOOOOOOOOOOONE?! HEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Laxus shouted while trying to run away from Lucy.

**AFTER AN HOUR -.-"**

"WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU HELP ME WITH ESCAPING FROM THAT MONSTER?!"

"Hey! I ma scutk hree tyinrg ot say srory!" Lucy said while trying to struggle out of the rice bag where Laxus putted her in.

"Sorry, but you can't!" Laxus said while poking Lucy.

"I am very sorry but can you please put Lucy out of there and so we can eat?" Lyon said.

"FINE." Laxus said while untying the rope that he putted on top of the rice bag to make sure she will be securely locked in that rice bag.

"YAY! FREEDOM!" Lucy shouted while jumping around the base doing the peace sign and dancing like a monkey. Everyone sweat dropped at that action of hers.

"Can you stop that and so we can FINALLY eat?" Gray said while holding a spoonful of ice cream.

"FINE." Lucy said while finally sitting down.

_Now it is time to commence with the plan!_

* * *

**SO? Do you like this new chapter?** **Now everyone try to guess what Lucy said! Anyways, I hope you would review ok? Now goodbye!**


	7. Preparing time!

**YAHOO! I can now finally start with The Plan arc! You see, this story has many arcs and so far, the first 6 chapters are just filler chapters so you would know what is actually going on. Now I can finally start with one of my main arcs! NOW ON THE STORY!**

* * *

_It was finally the day for the commencing of the plan and everyone is busy doing preparations... _

"Finally, I am already done buying the tickets for our flight with that Dragneel." Lyon said.

"Well, now that is done." Gray said while finally standing up after 5 hours.

"WAIT, YOU SERIOULSY DID THE 30 DEVICES ALL BY YOURSELF?!" Laxus shouted in disbelief. You see, you will need thirty people to finish the devices in the same amount of time!

"No he didn't." Lucy said. "He used Levy's machines in making all twenty-nine, the other one he did by himself."

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Laxus and Gajeel laughed.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Lucy said to both of them.

"LU-CHAN ALREADY SAID SHUT UP SO SHUT UP!" Levy said scarily. REALLY. SCARILY.

"A-aye." Both of them said.

"And you are seriously scared of her?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"You have absolutely no idea why." Gajeel said, He was shivering because of the thought itself.

"OH THAT! I WAS ALREADY ROLLING ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING!" Gray said while laughing out loud, so loud everyone was staring at him.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. . ME." Levy said while glaring at Gray.

"A-aye" Gray said while shivering in fear with the other boys. Well, except Lyon.

"Can all of you stop acting like that crazy blue cat of that Dragneel, Happy?" Lyon said.

"Can we stop calling him Dragneel?" Lucy said.

"Why?" Lyon asked Lucy. _She likes him..._

"Umm... Nothing?" Lucy answered back. "Just forget I even asked"

"You liiike him!" Gray said.

"Okay, seriously dudes. Can you PLEASE stop acting like Happy? It's getting weird." Lyon asked them while emphasising please.

"AYE!" A mysterious, cat-like thing said. "I have to tell Natsu that some people want to kidnap him!"

"What the-? What the freaking heck?! It's happy! That blue cat that Natsu Dragneel owns! If he tells him our plan it will fail! GET HIM!" Lucy said while frantically chasing Happy.

"GET HIM!" Everyone else said while also frantically chasing Happy.

"You can't catch me!" Happy said while stealthily jumping on one wall to another.

"Wait." Laxus stopped. " Remind me again why he can talk like a human and hear and understand like a human if he is actually a cat?"

"Well, Happy is from a special breed of cats also known as Exceed. They have the gift of human speech and they can also understand humans. Only chosen people can have one. Example, Natsu has one and even Gajeel." Lucy said.

**5 hours later... -.-"**

"Get.. back.. here.. you..stu...pid.. cat!" Gajeel said while panting.

**_BANG! _**

"OW! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Happy said while struggling out of a machine hand.

"Hi guys! Why are chasing this cat? AND he is also and Exceed! It is a really special breed!" Levy said while holding a remote that controls the machine hand.

"Natsu owns that cat! If that cat tells him our plan, it will fail since he will be prepared!" Gajeel said.

"Oh." Levy said blankly.

"WOAH PEOPLE! OUR FLIGHT WILL BE IN FOURTY-FIVE MINUTES AND IT TAKES THIRTY MINUTES TO GO TO THE AIRPORT!" Lyon said while frantically looking at the wall clock beside him.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Everyone else panicked.

**15 minutes later... -.-"**

"Okay, let's go!" Laxus said while finding for a car. "Wait, Levy... You own a van right?"

"Yup." Levy answered.

"Then let's use it!" Gajeel shouted.

"Yeah!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry guys, it's broken." Levy said blankly. "It was destroyed by a secret agent from a secret agency from my last mission. So I have to use my back-up car."

"What back-up car?" Lyon asked.

"This." Levy said while pointing to a really shiny car which is the latest model of Nissan, the Nissan TeRRA.

"Wait a minute, I thought they haven't released this yet, Or if they even approved and made a version yet!" Gajeel said in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I made this myself!" Levy said while grinning.

"..." Everyone was silent.

"Well we really have to go now, right?" Lyon said. "Plus, what will happen if we will leave it in the Philippines and someone might steal it?"

"Don't worry." Levy said. "I made an extra thing to this car that makes this foldable into a size of a toy car!"

"..." _She is so smart..._

"So let's go!" Laxus said while pulling everyone to the car.

"Tahw? Uoy era tsuj gniog ot evael em?!" Happy said while struggling inside the rice bag where Laxus putted him in.

"Yup." Lucy said.

* * *

**Okay, I know that this isn't the plan yet so I am so sorry. But please wait since the plan will start in the next chapter, I promise. Now please review and si gu!**


	8. A tesseract and the plan

**Okay people! Now since in the last chapter, I promised all of you that the next chapter will be the plan so here is the plan! Now... ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**After 5 minutes in the car with a reckless driver a.k.a Levy...**

"LAND!" Gajeel said while lying on the grass in front of the airport.

"I told you we are all gonna die!" Gray said to Lyon.

"I finally understand why." Lyon said.

"So guys, do you like my driving?" Levy said. Everyone can sense the dark aura surrounding her.

"Of course! Right Lucy?" Gray said while forcing a smile and looking at Lucy.

"Nope, I think you can still improve Levy-chan." Lucy said calmly.

"Okay, I will Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"..." The rest of the boys were quiet, eerily quiet.

"WOW! Good thing we arrived at the airport 25 minutes before the flight WITHOUT the police catching us, no?" Lyon said, he is trying his best to make sure everyone will forget what just happened.

"Well, you see the police owe me for saving the president of the Philippines so I think they just want to give me thanks by not catching me!" Levy exclaimed.

"..." Everyone else was quiet.

"Okay, now let's go inside. Shall we?" Laxus said while marching to the airport.

**_Inside the airport..._**

"Now all we have to do is to wait." Lyon said while sitting down and watching the airplanes fly here and there. In the Philippines and out. "So Gray, I think that you will be out of jail fairly once this is done because of the deal, no?"

"If we don't get out of the realm, you won't even remember we had a deal." Gray said while looking in his laptop. "Heck, we won't even survive!"

"Calm down, Gray." Lucy said. "I'm sure Juvia won't destroy our plans again."

Gray stiffened when he heard the name, Juvia.

"Who is this Juvia girl?" Lyon asked.

"She is a very evil girl that can kill you whenever we go to any of the realms! Especially the Tesseract!" Laxus said.

"What's a tesseract?" Lyon asked.

"A tesseract is-" Gray was cut short when he saw that their plane is there. "We have to go!"

**_In the airplane..._**

"Now, can you tell me what the heck is a tesseract?" Lyon asked Gray.

"No, we have to go with the plan already. As you see, the Dragneel is in front of me." Gray said while pointing at Natsu.

"Fine." Lyon said while finally sitting down on his seat.

_"One, two, three." _ Gray saw that Natsu dropped his passport.

"Excuse me sir, I think you might have dropped this." Gray said to Natsu while giving him his passport.

"Thank you." Natsu said. (A/N: Remember that he is a very rich person? SO that means that he has to act formal)

"Would you like a drink?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Of course, Thank you." Natsu said while staring at the window. ( A/N: He doesn't have motion sickness)

"Excuse me, may I please have a drink?" Gray asked the flight attendant.

"Of course sir, What would it be?" The flight attendant asked Gray.

"Water." Gray answered.

"Yes sir." The Flight attendant answered while running somewhere.

"Here sir." The flight attendant said.

"Thank you." Gray said. (A/N: Did you notice that she was really fast?)

And then Gray putted some kind of a pill that when you take it you will sleep for a long period of time.

"Here you go." Gray said to Natsu while giving him the drink.

Natsu took it and he instantly fainted.

"Ok guys!" Gray said. "He's out."

Everyone else nodded.

Lucy went to the flight attendants and she punched them in the stomach and then she kicked them. After that they were out and she tied them with a rope. She also closed the curtains of the business class cabin.

Everyone else got the devices and then they got out tubes and connected the tubes with the device and them.

"This is an example of a tesser." Gray told Lyon.

_A tesser? Is that related to the tesseract?_

"To tesser is to wrinkle. That means it could take us to different realms and dimensions. A human tesser can take you to different worlds." Gray explained further. "But if a human tessers they must have experience in tessering or else they might go to another world where they are not supposed to go to."

"Okay?" Lyon said.

"Okay now let's go!" Laxus said.

Gray nodded.

And they were also out.

**_In the first realm..._**

The rain was pouring. Everyone was rushing inside their houses while others were running to their destination.

"Gray, get in!" Lyon shouted at Gray who is soaked in the rain.

"Okay!" Gray said.

"Now we need to find Natsu." Levy said. (She is the one driving the car.)

"We are all gonna die." Gray muttered.

"Let's go!" Levy said and they were off.

They turned right at the speed of 200 kph then turning left at the speed of 190 kph. Gray was holding on his seat belt tightly while Lyon was screaming at the top of his lungs. Then they saw Lucy and Laxus soaked in the rain and then Levy stopped that caused Gray and Lyon to jump forward.

"Eveerrryooone cooommeeee innnnn..." Gray said zombie-like.

"Okay?" Lucy said while going inside then Laxus also went inside.

"Hi guys!" Levy said.

Laxus gulped. Lucy shivered, but then smiled.

"We are all gonna die." Laxus said while holding on to the seat in front of him.

"Let's go!" Levy exclaimed.

They went forward at the speed of 240 kph then they turned left at the speed of 210 kph. Gray was shouting on the top of his lungs while Lyon is screaming with Gray. Lucy already fainted while Laxus was trying his best to hold Lucy while he is in the car and screaming. Then they saw a girl with blue hair holding a knife.

"It's her." Gray said.

"That's impossible! We aren't in the tesseract yet!" Laxus exclaimed.

"I guess we just have to fight." Lucy said while holding a gun.

* * *

**Yay! I am already done with this chapter! I am so happy right now! Now everyone review! Bye people!**


	9. HAPPY the general

**:) :) :) :)**

Everyone was now in fighting position. Everyone is holding a gun. And they are prepared for battle.

"Who wants to go out first?" Lucy asked.

"Not me. I think Gray should go out first since he knows who Juvia really is, no?" Gajeel said while trying to find his other gun that went missing.

"I can't afford to lose Gray-sama so I will destroy all of Gray-sama's friends first." Juvia said while holding Gajeel's gun.

"Shoot." Lyon said plainly.

**BOOM!**

Lucy already fired but Juvia dogged it easily.

**BOOM!**

Juvia fired her gun at Lucy but instead of hitting Lucy, it hit Lyon.

"WTF?" Lucy shouted.

Juvia was supposed to attack but then she started disappearing.

"Noooo!" Juvia was shouting at the top of her lungs. "I will get all of you in the future, just like I almost killed Lucy in the past, but then that Dragneel just protected her!"

"Huh?" Lucy said confusedly. "That Dragneel just did what?"

"He..." Juvia was cut short since she already disappeared.

"What did Natsu do to me? WHAT?!" Lucy shouted.

"You should relax Lucy, it's better for your health." Laxus said while patting Lucy's shoulder.

"WE HAVE ANOTHER PROBLEM PEOPLE!" Gray shouted. "LYON IS DIEING!"

"...WHAT?..." Everyone else shouted.

"We have to get that Dragneel, FAST!" Gajeel shouted while running to the car.

"LET'S GO! I ALSO WANT TO KNOW WHAT JUVIA IS TALKING ABOUT!" Lucy said while running after Gajeel.

"Okay guys, we have to go in top speed so hold on tight." Levy warned them.

"As if we don't know." Gray mumbled.

"OKAY GUYS! ONE, TWO, THREE!" Levy shouted.

They now went forward in 300 mph and then turned left with 330 mph. Everyone was screaming while Lucy already fainted. They finally arrived at the hotel where Natsu was supposed to be in. Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus went outside while Lucy and Levy stayed inside to take care of Lyon.

"Where the heck can that Dragneel be hiding?" Gray said to himself.

Then a pink-haired person went outside the building and looked at them.

"Bingo." Gajeel said while running to Natsu holding his gun. Gray and Laxus followed him.

"What the~?" Natsu was cut since Laxus got his rice bag and putted him inside.

"Seriously? A rice bag?" Gray said in disbelief. "You already putted Lucy in one, and Happy in one! How many do you even have?"

"100" Laxus said while tying the rice bag with a rope.

"Seriously?" Gray asked.

"Seriously." Laxus replied.

Then their conversation was cut when Lucy shouted: "Lyon's heartbeat is getting slower, and slower! We have to go to the garage!"

All of them ran to the Nissan TeRRA and went inside.

"Levy, to the garage!" Lucy shouted at Levy.

"Okay Lu-chan!" Levy shouted back while driving.

They turned left at 300 mph and right at 340 mph. Everyone was very quiet and if you were there, you would think that you are all alone. Their ride was suddenly disturbed because someone fired a gun at them.

"Who the heck was that?" Lucy shouted while turning around to see who was that.

"AYE!" A cat-like figure shouted while another cat-like figure emerged with that cat-like figure.

"HAPPY?!" Laxus shouted. "I THOUGHT I PUTTED YOU INSIDE MY RICE BAG?!"

"AYE! You did! I just escaped with the help of Carla!" Happy shouted while pointing at the other cat-like figure, probably Carla.

"Yes I did, but you do know that I was also able to get another Exceed, did you?" Carla said while telling one of the guards to get the cage.

"Oh no, don't you mean-?" Gajeel said.

"Ah yes, this black Exceed over here. I believe this is yours?" Carla said while pointing to the cage.

"LILY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Gajeel shouted.

"Oh nothing. We just thought he could be such help for us to find out what is your plan. But he never said a word. So we just relied on what Happy heard while he was in the rice bag which is very little information but enough to get all of you." Carla explained.

"GUARDS! ATTACK!" Happy commanded and they obeyed.

"WAIT! HAPPY IS A GENERAL?" Lucy exclaimed.

"OF DRAGNEEL'S FORCES!" Laxus shouted back while firing his gun at all the people he could shoot.

"LEVY! GOOOOO!" Gajeel shouted.

"BUT HOW ABOUT YOUR CAT?" Levy shouted back.

"WHAT THEY HAVE IS JUST A REPLICA OF HIM! THE REAL ONE IS IN L.A!" Gajeel shouted back.

"SO THAT'S WHY IT DIDN'T SPEAK A WORD!" Carla shouted while telling the guards to attack again and again.

"OKAY!" Levy said then she started driving.

"yppaH! pleH em!" Natsu shouted inside the rice bag.

"NATSU! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Happy shouted.

"I dias, yppaH! pleH em!" Natsu shouted back.

"I GIVE UP! JUST GET NATSU BACK EVERYONE!" Happy shouted at all the guards.

"YES HAPPY SIR!" All the guards shouted while saluting Happy.

"NOW GO!" Carla shouted. And all the guards went inside their own cars and then drove.

"GUYS, WE HAVE TO MOVE FASTER BECAUSE THEY ARE GAINING ON US!" Levy shouted.

"AS IF WE DON'T KNOW!" Everyone else shouted back.

They went all around in 300 mph and they finally lost the guards. When they did, they already proceeded to the garage.

"Okay everyone! Now Levy, Laxus and Gajeel, stay here with THE OTHER ONE. Okay?" Gray said, "While me and Lucy will take care of Natsu."

"Sure." Laxus said while going to THE OTHER ONE.

"I will stay here and try to heal Lyon." Levy said.

"Okay, now everyone is fine. That is except Lyon, we are good to go." Gray said while walking to Natsu LIKE A BOSS!

**I didn't put a author's note on top since I was very Lazy that time, no? I also want you to guess who is THE OTHER ONE. And now this is finish, I hope you can review right here, right now!**


	10. One of Juvia's benefits

"So Natsu, how's your trip inside that rice bag?" Gray asked.

"Not fine thank you very much." Natsu answered.

"Answer some questions or else..." Lucy started while pointing her gun at Natsu.

"Wait Lucy, we need to be polite to our guest." Gray stopped Lucy.

"I don't think I am supposed to be here to have a small talk, am I?" Natsu asked.

"Of course not." Gray answered with a wicked smile.

Their mini conversation was cut because of a big banging sound heard from the outside.

"WHERES NATSU!" Someone shouted.

"Wait, is that...?" Natsu started, feeling hopeful in who that person might be.

"YO NATSU! IT'S ME! YOUR UNCLE!" The same person shouted.

"OF COURSE! IT'S YOU UNCLE GILDARTS!" Natsu shouted back.

"Oh shoot." Gray whispered.

"We're doomed." Lucy whispered.

"This is our end." Levy whispered.

"CAN ALL OF YOU STOP WHISPERING NEGATIVE STUFF?!" Laxus and Gajeel shouted.

"FINE!" Gray, Lucy and Levy shouted.

Gildarts got all of them while they were chatting and tied them with a rope and putted them in separate rice bags.

"Neve uoy tup elpoep ni ecir sgab?" Gray asked Gildarts.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Gildarts shouted back.

"T'nod dnim mih." Lucy answered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Gildarts shouted back.

"I dlot uoy emos elpoep tup ffuts ni ecir sgab!" Laxus shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Gildarts shouted back.

"UNCLE! DON'T MIND THEM! LET'S JUST GO ALREADY!" Natsu shouted. "LET'S JUST LEAVE THEM HERE!"

"OKAY!" Gildarts shouted back.

And they already went away.

**In the Garage...**

"Well that was easy." Lucy said while untangling the rope.

"Gildarts did forget that I am still alive, no?" Lyon said.

"Exactly." Gray said.

"Natsu... He kinda reminded me of someone... I just don't know who..." Lucy said.

"Well, we have to catch him again, right?" Gajeel said.

"No. I think Juvia will help us this time." Gray said.

"How?!" Lyon stated. "She's been the cause of our problems for a very long time already!"

"She'll get Natsu for us." Gray said while grinning.

**With Natsu and Gildarts...**

"Natsu, how did you overcome your motion sickness again?" Gildarts asked Natsu.

"Oh, Wendy gave me this medicine that can help my motion sickness to improve. And now, it's gone!" Natsu said. "I should really thank Wendy though, I haven't seen her for a very long time already!"

**BANG!**

Their car wheel was popped and now they crashed with a 10 wheeler truck.

"Ow, that hurt." Natsu said.

"WHO DID THAT?!" Gildarts shouted.

"It was me!" Someone in the crowd shouted. The same person stepped forward and grinned.

"It's that wicked girl! Her name is uh... Julia?" Natsu said.

"NOOOOO! JUVIA'S NAME IS JUVIA! NOT JULIA!" Juvia shouted while holding her (actually

Gajeel's) gun.

**"**NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOUR DEATH GILDARTS!" Juvia shouted while charging at Gildarts.

"WELL I AM JUST IMAGINATION JUVIA! NO NEED FOR A GUN!" Gildarts shouted while he is slowly fading away.

"UNCLE GILDARTS!" Natsu shouted while crawling to him.

"Remember, _Many things I know, but still many things I don't understand. _Remember that you don't know everything!" Gildarts shouted.

"What?" Natsu was confused.

"I said..." Gildarts was cut off since he already faded away.

"Now Juvia will now return you to Gray-sama!" Juvia said while dragging Natsu to the Garage.

"NOOOOOO!" Natsu shouted.

**In the Garage...**

"We're here, now goodbye." Juvia said, Then she suddenly disappeared.

"Ru-" Natsu was cut off since Gray grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"You are going with me." Gray said.

"Good, now let's go inside of the car." Laxus said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because it's time for Phase Two." Laxus said.

* * *

**Starting from this chapter, I will not put a Author's note on top unless it's necessary. Any ways, now it's time for Phase two of the Plan!**


	11. Memory Field

**Okay, When I said that I would not do a Author's Note on top unless it's necessary, I take it all back. Well, I think Author's Notes are very important things especially if it is about the story so you will know what to expect. Now this chapter is now the start of Phase Two. Now it's time for Phase Two!**

* * *

"Phase Two?" Lucy asked.

Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy.

"What?!" Lucy shouted.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Gray asked.

"Yep" Lucy answered.

"Just remember, HOTEL!" Gajeel shouted at Lucy. "NOW LETS GO!"

"Hotel, OH YAH!" Lucy shouted to herself as she ran to the car. "Let's go guys!"

"Well, at least she remembered." Lyon said to Gray as they also ran to the car.

**In the van...**

"Now, Natsu... DO NOT MOVE!" Lucy shouted to Natsu as she got the tube connector.

"Mmmph!" Natsu answered.

"I know you just made that random sound. You make words with an explanation whenever you say something while you are inside a bag, or when you are tied up." Lucy said.

"Yako, uoy niw. Won si siht tcerroc?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yes, Natsu. Now One... Two... Three!" Lucy shouted as she connected the tube to his body and Natsu fainted.

"Yes out!" Lucy shouted to everyone.

"Good job, Lu-chan. Now the rest of you." Levy said to Lucy.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Lucy asked Levy.

"Of course, Lucy!" Levy answered.

"Okay." Lucy said as she went down.

_"Oh, don't worry. Everything bad will happen to her as she will fall down on MY water..." _Someone said to Lucy as she fell down.

Okay, Now she has a bad feeling about this.

**In the Second realm...**

They were inside a fancy hotel and now they were inside the bar.

"Gray, are you sure about this plan?" Lucy asked Gray.

"Yes. I am 99.9% sure that we will succeed." Gray answered.

"What happened to the 0.1% ?" Lucy asked.

"You can never be so sure." Gray answered as he ran to Natsu.

"Uh, Natsu...?" Gray said.

"Uh, do I know you?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Yes! Of course dude!" Gray said.

"Really...?" Natsu asked again.

"Dude, Erza is behind us..." Gray whispered.

"What are you boys doing?!" Erza growled at them.

"N-nothing m-madam..." Gray answered.

"Very good." Erza answered as she continued walking to whatever place she was supposed to go.

"Wait, you know Erza?" Natsu whispered.

"Of course dude! She is a pure witch!" Gray whispered.

"No, a demon that went to Earth!" Natsu whispered back, but a little louder.

"No she's..." Gray tried to shout but Erza quickly glanced back at them and glared.

"She's a very nice angel!" Gray shouted instead.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Natsu said as he motioned Gray to sit down.

"Well I didn't know that I know you." Natsu said as Gray sat down.

"To be exact, you are inside your own memory and you must get out of here before it's too late. I can help you, but it is dangerous." Gray said to Natsu.

"Memory? You must be kidding me! This is MY hotel and I know it!" Natsu shouted.

"Then who's this?" Gray said as he pulled Lucy.

"Wait! Hahaha! Of course that is Lu...cy." Natsu said. "But she's dead!"

"Exactly, why would she be here if she's dead?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Because of my memories!" Natsu realized.

"Yes, and so we must go already!" Gray shouted.

"Let go of me and Natsu! Don't listen to this person! This place is real!" Lucy shouted at Gray and Natsu as she kicked Gray and grabbed Natsu. "Let's go!"

"Wait, Lucy!" Gray shouted. _"She gave in to the memory field! It must have been too hard for her!" _

"Too bad, so sad!" Lucy shouted as she and Natsu ran.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, Natsu?" Lucy answered.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I... don't know!" Lucy shouted as she realized that they were lost! "WE'RE LOST!"

"Well, you shouldn't have ran away from Gray!" Natsu shouted back.

"WELL YOU WERE SO... NOISY WHILE WE WERE RUNNING!" Lucy shouted.

"AM NOT!" Natsu shouted back.

"BUT YOU ARE!" Lucy shouted back while tackling Natsu, which turned out to be an EPIC FAIL.

"Let me go!" Lucy shouted as Natsu grabbed her and ran to the other direction.

"We're going back to Gray!" Lucy shouted as she tried her best to get out of Natsu's grip. But Natsu is much stronger and thus prevailed. When they arrived at the bar they saw that the bar was empty, so is the rest of the hotel.

"WHERE'S EVERYONE!?" Natsu shouted.

"Hey look, someone left a note." Lucy said as she approached the note.

It Read:

_**tnaw yarG- esuoheraw fI uoy ees ot su, ot og eht **_

"It must be Spanish." Natsu said as he saw the letter.

"Hmmm..." Lucy's mind was racing. _What could that mean?_

"Well, we still have to look for them." Natsu said.

"Don't!" Lucy shouted.

"Why shouldn't I?" Natsu answered.

"Because! Because, Because..." Lucy answered.

"Because what?" Natsu answered.

"Because, there is a secret that I kept from everyone since I was young. And if you don't go, I will tell you." Lucy said.

"I don't believe you, you are just making this up so that I could stay in this place forever." Natsu said as he turned away from Lucy.

"NO I AM NOT!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed Natsu. "I AM NOT LYING!"

"Sorry Lucy, but I can't." Natsu said as he walked away from Lucy. "Besides, you're just my memory."

"B-but N-Natsu..." Lucy said as she knelt and silently cried.

"I'm really sorry... Lucy." Natsu said as he ran away to a place he isn't sure about.

"N-Natsu, you d-d-don't u-und-der sta-and." Lucy said as she fainted.

**In a place I am not going to tell you about until the next chapter...**

"Where am I?" Natsu asked himself.

"You should've listen to Lucy, Natsu." Someone said in the dark.

"Who are you?!" Natsu said as he got his gun. "I am not afraid of anyone!"

"But me" The person said as he got a RICE bag.

"Sweet Dreams." The person said as he putted Natsu inside the bag and knocked him out.

* * *

**Now, I've got to say, I SERIOUSLY putted a big hint in that one. Well, now you have to guess him, which wouldn't be that hard. Well, I am SO sorry for not updating for a long time, guys! I was too busy with school work that I can't update! I hope you still like this story, okay! So, goodbye!**


	12. Young Natsu, Lucy, and Juvia

**I am SOOOOOO SOOOO SOOOO sorry! Even though it was summer vacation, I didn't even update one chapter of any of my stories! I cannot really guarantee that I can update even faster, but I shall try. Oh and BTW, if you didn't notice it yet, this story is kinda based of Inception, but then since I wasn't been able to watch the first part, I didn't know the reason why they did all of those stuff. Now, on to the story! (I shall try to make this as woopdidala as possible. ((To know what woopdidala means, tune in to the next chapter!)))**

* * *

Natsu woke up in a very dark room. No one was inside, nor can he hear anyone outside, if there even WAS an outside.

"Hello!? Anyone here?!" Natsu shouted. _What is this place? _

"….And then we can destroy him!" Someone enthusiastically shouted outside.

"_Destroy? Me? What the HELL did I do to make someone want to kill me?!_"Natsu thought.

"That's what he gets for destroying our houses for a stupid building!" Another person shouted.

"_My dad usually gets lands wherein no one is occupying in….. Unless….. *sigh* That place? I thought we already removed everyone? Well… I GUESS I HAVE TO BREAK OUT OF HERE! Time to test my strength! HUZZAH!" _Natsu thought as he TRIED to break free. But sadly, the chains holding him off are too strong for him.

"_DAMN. I CAN'T GO THROUGH!" _Natsu thought, again. He was so focused on escaping this hell hole that he didn't see a brush of blue hair outside the window beside him.

**WITH LUCY~ **

"Natsu… Why…. Why won't you listen to me? Why? WHY?!" She was repeating that sentence for almost an hour now, and she still can't believe that Natsu doesn't trust her. That he just thinks that she is just a figment of his imagination. That he doesn't know the trick that is being played on him this whole time. That he doesn't know that he just fooled himself.

"Hahahahaha. Very good, Lucy." Someone said behind her, a cold voice, a voice Gray tried so hard to forget.

Lucy glared at her. "Don't talk about him."  
"Don't worry, Lucy-san. I won't do anything to Natsu-san." She answered in a very, very, scary tone.

"Yeah. But you want to do something to Natsu, I can feel it. And I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lucy answered back. Though she wants to punch her in the face, something inside her tells her to run. Something inside her wants her to listen to Natsu, and follow Gray. But she dismissed the thought and continued glaring at the girl.

"No, no, no. _I _wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl answered as she can see the glare Lucy is giving her.

Lucy sighed. "I am not going through this conversation again, Juvia. Don't hurt anyone. Don't hurt Natsu."

"Oh, I won't. Juvia won't do that. But Juvia cannot be certain that Juvia won't hurt your OTHER friends though." Juvia answered with a malicious smile.

"_More of a smirk than a smile" _Lucy thought to herself.

"Don't you DARE hurt them." Lucy hissed back.

"Juvia will not assure that~" Juvia said as she disappeared.

"_How DOES she do that?" _Lucy asks herself as she ran to the direction where Natsu ran off. "_I think I'll be able to warn Natsu of her. She hurt me once, I won't let her hurt me twice." _

**BACK TO NATSU~  
**"Damn. I can't break this glass!" Natsu exclaimed while trying to break the window beside him.

After a few punches, he was able to break the glass. He broke the chains that surrounded him and went outside.

"Who even puts a prisoner beside a window, anyways?" He said to himself as he went around the place where he is in. Seems that he was only a few blocks away from the hotel, in an abandoned garage.

"_This garage looks so familiar… Where did I see this garage before?" _Natsu thought to himself as he continues to search the vaguely familiar garage.

"Natsu-chan! Where are you?!" A little girl shouted while running to Natsu.

"Hey, I'm here-" Natsu answered, but the girl just went through him. "What. Happened?"

"Hey Lucy! I'm here!" Another voice answered. But this time, he knows who he is.

_Me…?_

"Natsu-chan, you scared me! I thought you were gone!" Young Lucy said to Young Natsu as she tackled him.

"Hey, that hurts!" Young Natsu shouted back.

Young Lucy giggled. "Then you shouldn't just roam around!"

"But I was bored!" Young Natsu shouted back.

Young Lucy laughed.

"What are you two doing in Juvia's garage?" A girl appeared out of nowhere and asked them.

"I was just wandering around and-" Young Natsu started but then was spanked by Young Lucy. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For just randomly going around people's garages!" Y!Lucy shouted at Y!Natsu.

"Juvia doesn't have time for this." Young Juvia said as she got a knife. "Juvia never likes anyone going near her garage. Juvia never likes that."

"Umm… Juvia… What's with the knife?" Y!Lucy asked Y!Juvia.

"It's for trespassers. Juvia throws it at them and they die." Y!Juvia coldly answers. "And you are going to be another one of my victims."

"What?! You'll just kill someone that steps on this freaking garage?! Why would you do that, witch?!" Y!Natsu shouted at Y!Juvia.

"Don't call me a witch!" Y!Juvia shouted as she threw the first knife.

Y!Natsu easily dodged the knife and ran to Y!Juvia while Y!Lucy was crying in a corner."Natsu…"

Y! Juvia threw another knife, this time at Y!Lucy.

Y!Lucy froze. She didn't do anything, instead, she expected the worse.

"LUUUUCY!" Y!Natsu shouted as he ran to her and caught the blade.

"You dare hurt MY Lucy. You dared. Now you pay." Y!Natsu said as he stood up, clutching the knife, and ran to Y!Juvia.

Y!Juvia disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Y!Lucy asked Y!Natsu.

"I dunno. As long as you're safe, and she doesn't do this to any other person, I don't care." Y!Natsu answered.

Natsu was standing there in awe. He didn't remember any of this, and now he was being reminded that he needed to protect Lucy, whatever the cost, whatever the reason, he just needed to protect Lucy.

"I need to find Lucy." Natsu said to himself as he ran out.

.

.

Nearby, a blue-haired girl smirked.

.

.

"Guess this is going to be easy after all."

* * *

**Now THAT is done! I am really sorry for not doing this sooner, I was too focused on NOTHING. I can't promise that I will update sooner since my first day of classes is tomorrow, and now a new school year is waiting for me. *sighs* I will try to do my best though, but I can't control my teachers. Well, Y! Means Young, repeating it again and again makes my head spin. Well, I hope you guys have a woopdidala day! **


End file.
